Punisher (Universe 2009)
Frank Castle better known as the Punisher is a vigilante gunman and brutal warrior. After losing his family to crime, Castle began a one-man crusade against all criminals, and unlike most heroes, Frank does not allow criminals to live. Frank has no super-powers, just alot of rage and a huge arsenal of guns, explosives, vehicles and melee tools. History Frank Castle served the U.S. during Vietnam, where he learned his abillity with guns. After his family died after the war, Frank waged a new war- on crime. He brutally hunted down any and all non-superpowered criminals and unleashed his own vigilante justice to "punish" them. S.H.I.E.L.D. officer Gabe Jones pleaded with Nick Fury to recruit the Punisher and use him for their own advantage. Around that time the Punisher had created a list of targets including The Hood, Giacommo Nefaria, Mr. Negative, Hammerhead and Sasha Fortunato. S.H.I.E.L.D. forces confinscated the list along with another note that simply read "DON'T WORRY CAP- THEY'RE GONNA PAY". S.H.I.E.L.D. also set up an operation to track down Castle's supply of weapons. Toys Punisher- Marvel Universe (Wave 1) The first Punisher toy is based on his classic appearance, with white gloves and boots and a blueish-tint to his costume. The right hand is infamously huge and is designed to hold the handgun he comes with, he also has a ridiculously huge head. Castle has articulation with a balljoint head, swivel waist, ball-hinge shoulders, ball-hinge elbows, swivel wrists, balljoint hips, ball-hinge knees and ball-hinge ankles. Frank aslo comes equipted with a handgun, machine gun and rocket launcher type weapon he was seen using during the Punisher Civil War mini-series. The figure shares a base body with Black Panther. This paticular figure gets a lot of hate because of it's head sculpt, which is often believed to be hideous and the massive "gorilla paw" hand, as well as the lesser articulation on the body-type. The complaints were constant and loud enough, that Hasbro put out a redeco two waves later with a new head and a new paint job to try and hide the problems from the sculpt, before eventually releasing an entire new figure in a target-exclusive two pack. Punisher- Marvel Universe (Wave 3) A redeco of the first Punisher figure from wave one, the Wave 3 Punisher attempted to fix many of the problems encountered by the first one, including a new headsculpt that is both smaller and more comic-accurate. The new Frank Castle has a more modern comic appearance, with straight black replacing the blueish suit, and the gloves and boots are also black now, instead of white. has articulation with a balljoint head, swivel waist, ball-hinge shoulders, ball-hinge elbows, swivel wrists, balljoint hips, ball-hinge knees and ball-hinge ankles. The new Punisher comes with the same guns as his first wave brother- a pistol designed to be held in his oversized paw, a non-descript machine gun and the heavy rocket-launcer type weapon used briefly in the Civil War series. He also has a new set of SHIELD Files and memos, with a new online code and new bonuses to unlock from the website. Punisher- Iron Man & Punisher Two-Pack Exclusive to Target stores, this new Punisher uses a new body and shares no parts with any past Punisher figures. This Punisher is based on the Punisher: War Journal series, and features a new head with a bandana on it, a new body that is both skninnier and taller then the previous iterations of Castle and he comes with new hands to hold on to two new weapons- a machine gun and a pistol, but different molds then before. This Punisher is built on the similarly hated Daredevil body, and features articulation in the form of a ball-jointed head, chest joint, ball-hinge shoulders, swivel upper arms, hinged elbows, swivel wrists, ball jointed hips, double-hinged knees and hinged ankles. This Punishe comes packed alongside a minor redeco of the Wave 1 Iron Man figure, with slightly more metalic paint. Trivia * The Punisher's S.H.I.E.L.D. File number is 10111-2379 Category:Universe Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:3 3/4"